Vampiric Touch
by Nixanne
Summary: NM Chapter1,2,3PreEc. Bella was bitten by Victoria and is now a vampire living alone. One day Edward comes to her, hopefully to get her back. ONESHOT


Well, I know all of my readers are dying to know whats happening next with my stories.Well, well, well, I have good news for everyone, I have finished our feasibility and have successfully defended it. I know have time to continue my chapter writing, in fact I have written quite a lot already. This story is just something for you to read while I make the following chapters. I hope you enjoy this. This has been sitting in the PC for a while. Forgive me for the grammatical errors. I still need to contact all the people who offered to be my BETA.(Btw guys, please do email me. It's much appreciated. If you have AIM or MSN, tell me so I can add you).

_**Correction: **_

_**Basically in this story NewMoon did happen but only till Edward left, after that, it goes on.. IThis is situated YEARS after Edward left Bella in New Moon. No Volterra never happened, loves. Bella found out about Jacob and the Werewolves some other way. Alice did show Bella that Porche car in the internet, not in Volterra. Bella here is a vampire.**_

Any questions? Violent reactions? Comments? Review or email me! I will put this down for rewriting and editing , should there be enough negative feedbacks from you!

Thank you for reading and supporting my stories!

* * *

I heard his footsteps from far away. Just when he was right behind me, I greeted him. "Hey Edward." I said softly. 

"Bella." He whispered my name. But I can hear it as if he was speaking in his normal tone. I missed the sound of his velvet voice.

"Alice told you didn't she?" I asked him, smiling.

"Yes. She just couldn't stop looking into your future. She loves you too much to just abandon you." He explained,

"But she did. You all did." I pointed out. He winced.

"I know, Bella. But I wanted you to have a normal human life." He explained softly.

"And yet, here I am, right beside you as the one thing you prevented me to become." I laughed bitterly.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that Bella." I retorted.

"What if I didn't like the life you wanted me to have?" I countered him.

"I knew it." He said, while he shook his head.

"Knew what?" I asked him curiously.

"I was bad for you. I knew I should've stayed away." He said.

"So you regret being with me then?" My mouth was turned into a grim line.

"No. I can never regret you, Bella. It's just that, I could have spared you from _this_."

"So you never wanted to spend eternity with me? All those things you said…" I paused and then took a deep breath. "…were lies?"

"No."

"Then what was it, Edward?" I asked, I stared into those butterscotch eyes I love.

"I just couldn't damn you, Bella." He said firmly.

"But you won't be damning me Edward. You'd be giving me the chance to spend my eternal lifetime with you. That's all I ask for." I said quietly.

"We're not supposed to be a part of this world." He murmured. "We're supposed to be dead, Bella, hundreds of years ago."

"I don't care Edward. I just wanted to spend my life with you. Was that much to ask back then?" When I was human. I wanted to add.

"Yes. It was Bella." He said carefully. I bowed my head.

"You really should've just let Tyler's van squish me before." I told him.

"I couldn't Bella."

"Why not?" I asked dryly.

"Because I just couldn't let you die. There was something about you Bella. Part of it was because if your blood was spilled, I'd lose control but another part is that by that time I was on my way to falling for you." His topaz eyes burned with apology, love, sincerity, guilt.

I was dry sobbing by now.

"Why did you do that to me Edward?"

"Do what?"

"Tell me you love me and then leave me…"

"I love you too much to damn you Bella. I want you to live a life as if you never met us. I wanted to you to live as a human."

"Because you didn't want to spend your eternity with me?" I trembled.

"It's because I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what Edward? If you turned me to a vampire before, you didn't need to protect me from anything." I retorted.

"From the guilt Bells…from the guilt." He started. "What if you lost control? What if you accidentally killed someone? Knowing you…" He trailed off.

"What?" I was scared to ask.

"The guilt of killing a person will haunt you Bella. And I don't want you to be like that… a ghost." He winced at the last word.

"But I won't be…I have you and the others by me."

"But what if you decided that our lifestyle is too hard for you?"

"Jasper can do it! Even though he's still having some difficulty, but nonetheless he can still do it! Why don't you think can I too?"

"Jasper has been born for over a hundred years…"

"So? What about you? You were born later than him but you got used to it before he did."

"But I had my rebellion years…it took me 10 years to realize that feeding on people was wrong. That's a lot of souls and blood on my hands Bella. And I still regret it up to now." He looked at me, I looked down.

"It took Carlisle 100 years to finally perfect it... Alice, Esme, Jasper and Emmett are still not used to it." He continued.

"What about Rosalie then?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"She's a different case…she …hangs on to her humanity so much that she couldn't stand to kill one. For food at least." He explained.

"There's nothing you can do now Edward... no matter how many explanations.. I can't do anything.. I'm a vampire now." I sighed.

"How did it happen, really?" He asked, curiosity etched in his beautiful face.

"It was simple …while the werewolves were patrolling on the other side of Forks…Victoria got to me. She didn't want to kill me since she was forced to spend an eternity without James. She knew you left so she bit me. She wanted me to spend an eternity without you." I narrated what I remembered.

"But then when I woke up on the third day...she asked me if I wanted to join her to start a new coven." He looked at me in shock. "But I said no of course. I got so mad that I just flung myself to her and well…just started to _tear_ her. And then I remembered what you guys said about that, so I looked for a match, lighted it and then threw it over her little body bits."

Edward looked at me in shock. "Wow. I never knew you had t in you. Weren't you guilt ridden?"

I smiled at him. "I was after the first few hours…but after that I just realized that she really deserved it. So it kinda helps take away the guilt."

He nodded. "You know, It took me all the reasoning and bribing I can think of for Alice not to come with me right now."

"I bet that's a lot of bribing. I did remember a nice yellow Porche she saw on the internet before.."

"Yup. Got her that." He grinned. I missed that grin. I missed that face.

"So why did you come. Really?"

"I guess I wanted to talk to you and I wanted to see you. I love you Bella. Very much."

"That's not what you told me." I said quietly. "That's not what you told me in the woods." He winced.

"I had to lie Bella. I had to make you believe me. I had to go." He said this to me with his topaz eyes burning with apologies.

"I just don't get it really." I sighed.

"Don't get what?" He asked me curiously.

"Don't mind it. It will just make this conversation go in circles."

"I don't care. We have forever to do it." He smiled.

"I still love you Edward." I said quietly.

"Me too Bella. Come home with me?" He asked.

I smiled faintly and shook my head. "No."

"Why not?" He looked at me with sad eyes now.

"I have to think about this day. Give me some time and space first okay."

"Will I see you soon?"

"Hopefully."

"Promise to call me when you want someone with you?"

"I will. But then again before I do, you'd know. You have Alice."

"True." He chuckled.

"I love you Bella." He said as I stood up and he grabbed my hand. "And if ever that you hate me soon. I will have forever to try and win you back"

I smiled at his last comment. "I love you too much to hate you Edward. No matter how much pain you've caused me" I said as I let go and ran away very fast. But I can feel the sad stare that Edward gives as I ran further.


End file.
